


Desideratum

by PorkChop



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Disrespect, Dom/sub, F/M, Golden shower, Hardcore, Humiliation, Miami is an asshole, Minor Violence, Name-Calling, Pet Play, Rough Oral Sex, Sadomasochism, Sex Toys, Watersports, but its all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: I wanted to write a hardcore dom/sub fic mostly as a challenge to myself because I haven't really strayed too far into this sort of thing. In this, Miami Rick gives reader what she wants and doesn't hold back. He's a real scummy dom in this, but there is discussion of safewords/the subs desires, and its tied up with some nice aftercare.Do check the tags and heed the warning that this is pretty extreme, more extreme than anything I've done before. It was fun to write though, it definitely flexed my writing muscles. Thank you to @hoodoo12 (tumblr)/ Hoodoo (ao3) for all of her help with this :)





	Desideratum

My week had been weird. Well not weird exactly, just shit. Work had been worse than usual, I'd been working long shifts all week and when the weekend finally came around I'd somehow managed to get roped into doing two extra. My migraines had been flaring up so I'd been working through the pain and nausea, thankfully I'd finally recovered, but at the time trying to maintain my polite and friendly work attitude when it felt like my head was imploding had not been fun. To top it off, I'd been feeling very emotional and irritable. I had no idea why; hormones perhaps? An incoming period? Just one of those weeks? Whatever the case, I'd been crying on the regular, even once at work in front of my coworkers, which had been mortifying. Anyway, after that nightmare of a week I was ready for my time off, just two days, but I'd enjoy every second. 

I'd dragged my sorry ass over to Rick’s house. I say house, it took me ten minutes to walk up the driveway, the damn thing was a mansion. When I'd made my way up the grand steps up to the door, I rang the doorbell and waited. I hadn't changed since work, I hadn't even looked in the mirror. Frankly I didn't care what I looked like, I just needed to see him. I needed something from him, I didn't know what, but I knew that he'd provide something. When the door opened, Rick looked disgruntled to see me. 

“Oh, l-look who it is, ready to snap at me some more? Call me a prick again?” he drawled, crossing his arms and blocking the door, instead of stepping back and waving me inside like he always did. Oh, yeah… I remembered then, his late appearance in my apartment the other night, he'd wanted sex, of course, but I'd been tired and he'd been pushy. I'd lashed out, my reaction was way out of proportion, though I hadn't thought so at the time. 

“I'm sorry,” I murmured, looking at his feet. 

“Not good enough, you can't even l-look me in the eye,” he said, clearly very irritated by my response. Oh no, I could feel it. The hot feeling in my face and my eyes, the thick feeling in my throat, the dread in my stomach. I was about to cry. I took a breath to steady myself. “A-are you gonna just stand there? You're not- you aren't gonna say something?”

My face crumpled, it was too late to stop them and the tears started flowing. I cursed under my breath and turned on my heel quickly, thinking it was best that I just left. I heard the clack of Rick's expensive italian shoes on the marble flooring, then he had my wrist in his firm grasp, preventing me from going further. 

“What's- what's the matter? Are you crying?” he asked, though his voice was just as harsh as it had been before. 

“No, I'm fine, I'll just leave you alone. Give you time to cool off since you're not happy with me,” I replied, but my voice betrayed me, sounding weird and wobbly. 

“Hold the fuck on, will you?” he sighed, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around, I twisted my head away from him in a fruitless attempt at hiding. Of course, he grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him. “What's… what's going on?” He said, his tone finally softening. 

“I couldn't even tell you,” I shrugged, trying to calm myself down but my stupid eyes kept filling with tears. Rick stared at me for a while, his brow furrowing, then he pulled me inside. I was led through the familiar halls of his home, up the stairs and to his bedroom, where we wouldn't be disturbed by his family. He sat me down on the bed and placed his hand on my shoulder. 

“Can I- do you need anything? A drink, s-something to eat?” He asked me, and I shook my head. Rick was very careful with me at times, he made the effort to ensure I was happy and did what he could to rectify things when I was not. Most of the time this occurred after a session of rough sex, so it was weird to hear him speak like this outside of that context. “I got some k-lax, you wanna forget whatever's upsetting you?” He added, giving me a persuasive look.

“No, I don't wanna get high, I don't want anything. I'm okay for now.” I told him. 

“Anything else I could do?” He continued, stroking my shoulder. 

“Just… just sit with me, for a moment.” I said. Rick nodded, taking off his sunglasses and carefully folding them up. He placed them beside him on the bed. We were quiet for a while, Rick's house was so big yet every room had some level of sound proofing, so it was dead silent. After a few minutes, when the tinnitus became overwhelming, I opened my mouth. “It's just been one of those weeks, you know? Everything's been piling up and I've been pushed to my limit. I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day. And for calling you a prick.”

“Water under the bridge.” He waved his hand dismissively. “I probably was b-being a prick anyway.” He snorted.

“Yeah, but usually I can take a lot worse before the name calling starts.” I flashed him a smirk. 

“And that's why I k-keep you around.” He teased, nudging me with his shoulder. I tried to laugh, but it was flat and I gave up. “Why'd you come here, baby?” He asked. 

“I don't know. Just to see you, I guess. You have a way of cutting through the bullshit and the tedium of life.” I admitted.

“That's cause none of that applies to me.” He reminded me, and I nodded. 

“Oh, what it would be like to be rich.” I sighed. 

“Is- is this about your job? Cause, you know, there's always space in my club for you, I'll make sure you aren't w-wanting for anything.” He said, and I shook my head and looked at him. 

“It's very kind of you to offer me a job as a stripper Rick, but somehow I feel like I'm gonna say no.” I chuckled. 

“Well, suit yourself.” He said. “Anyway, you aren't allowed t-to complain around me. I've offered to pay your rent shitloads of times and y-you always say no.” He pulled his flask out of his inner pocket and took a deep swig. He offered it to me. I shook my head, no matter how down I was feeling, neat vodka would never make things better. 

“I know, and I do appreciate that. But I'm not going to accept money from you unless I'm desperate. I'm not desperate, my job pays me just fine. I just hate doing it; along with the rest of the world.” I explained. 

“Fair enough.” 

I took a deep breath and laid back against the plush mattress, throwing my arms back and stretching out. Rick's bed was so comfortable, worlds more comfortable than mine. I took every opportunity to spend the night, just so I could sleep in his bed. Rick turned to look at me, pressing his hand into the mattress behind him for support, taking another drink from his other hand. 

“You're still in all your work shit. Y-you come straight from work?” He asked me, observing my horizontal form. I nodded my head. “You wanna change? I got that- that nice dressing gown I bought you in the closet still.” 

“Oh, yes please.” I breathed. Wordlessly he got up and headed towards the closet in question. I sat up and peeled my blouse off then kicked my shoes off. I shimmied out of the frumpy old skirt I wore to work, leaving me in my underwear and stockings. Rick turned back to me with the floor length silk robe draped over his arms. He took a moment to look at me, licking his lips. 

“Wow, baby, you wear that to work? Y-you look- you look hot as hell.” He told me. I didn't know if he was being serious or just saying it to cheer me up, so I just shrugged. It was a simple, plain black bra and panties set that I wore with a pair of thigh high stockings. It must've been the stockings he liked, he had a thing for those. He tossed the robe over the back of a nearby chair. “Nah, fuck this. You're staying like that.” He added, striding back over to the bed and climbing on. 

He crawled up my body, kneeling between my legs and forcing me to part them. He leaned over me, bracing his elbows either side of my head while his hands came to my face. He ran his thumbs under my eyes gently, wiping away what must've been my smeared mascara. Then he kissed me, slow and sensual, letting his tongue trail along my bottom lip before retreating into his mouth when I opened up for him. Tease. He pulled back a little, then moved to my neck, kissing me there tenderly, nuzzling his nose into me and inhaling. He moaned softly, trailing his nose down my body as he moved to my chest, pressing kisses to my breasts. It made me feel warm, relaxed, it numbed my mind. But it wasn't what I needed. 

“Rick.” I whispered. He moaned in response. “Rick.” I said, a little harsher. He lifted his head to look me in the eye. 

“What's up, babydoll?” He asked. I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment, and he waited patiently for me to speak. My outburst earlier really must've softened him.

“I need you to… to be rougher with me.” I told him, keeping my voice even and controlled. Communication was important to me, I wanted to express exactly what I wanted, and I needed to channel all of my inner confidence to do that. 

“Like Barbados rough or Maui rough?” He asked. To anyone else, what he'd said would've sounded like nonsense, but I understood. He was referencing two separate trips we’d taken together, and two separate nights of intimacy that stuck out in both of our minds. They'd become reference points in the bedroom, and they cropped up a lot. 

“Maui.” I answered. I remembered the night well. Rick had gotten involved in some conflict at the beach and had ended up in a minor scuffle, there'd been hair pulling, spitting, name calling and a fair bit of degradation to the poor guy who'd pissed him off. I'd have been terrified, if I weren't so turned on. I'd wanted to be on the receiving end.

It had been a new one for me, sure, Rick and I had dabbled in Dom/sub play before then, but it hadn't been as arousing to me as when he had my hair in a tight grip, and he'd been making me lick the soles of his shoes later that night. It was fairly mild in comparison to what we'd done since then, our play sessions escalating over time as we figured out our limits, pushed each other just as far as we needed. But still, Maui represented a genre of sorts, a certain je ne sais quoi, it was difficult to put into words but it was a character that Rick would slip into. 

That's what I needed, that's how I wanted him to be with me.

“Are you sure? I thought- y-you’ve had a shitty week, I can make this all about you, baby. I can make you feel real good.” He whispered, going back to kissing my neck. 

“No, I need it. I need… I need pushing.” I whispered. “I need this release.” 

It didn't make sense to me. I didn't even know why I liked the things I did. But even after the week I'd had, _especially_ after the week I'd had, I needed Rick to give me something to focus on. Something that could turn the bad into the good. I could be mistreated, and for once I'd be enjoying it. For once it would be because I asked for it. I could make it stop when I wanted it to, I was in control. 

“Okay, baby.” Rick said after a few quiet moments. He climbed off of me, stood up, and turned around. He took a deep breath, loud enough for me to hear. “Safe word?”

“Crimson.” I replied in a heartbeat. 

“Good. H-how’d you want this to go? What d-do you want me to do to you, tonight?” He asked, still with his back to me. 

“I want… I want you to treat me like shit. Call me names, manhandle me. Make me please you, tell me what you need me to do for you. Degrade me. Tell me how worthless I am to you, what I'm good for.” I said, staring up at the ceiling. In my peripheral vision, I saw Rick look back at me. “I want you to humiliate me, threaten me with it, say you're gonna march me downstairs and show your family what a slut I am. Hell, maybe even do it. We'll see how things go. Ruin me.” I pulled at my fingers, cracking my knuckles as I spoke. 

“So, full throttle? Babygirl, are you-” He started, his tone full of concern. Most of our play sessions involved some sort of dom/sub dynamic, it was something Rick and I were more than familiar with. The extreme sessions, the type I was asking for, occurred often enough that Rick knew exactly the sort of thing I expected from him. It didn't stop him from questioning me, making certain that that was what I wanted. I spoke over him. 

“Please Rick, just do it. Push me until you think I'm at my limit, then go a little further. I need it. I have my safe word. Please.” 

“Okay.” He sighed. 

“Let your inner animal out, be worse than the scumbag you are when you're speaking to people you hate. Take what you want from me, Rick. I know you have it in you. We've done this before.” 

“Anything you really don't want me to do?” He asked me. 

“Stop when I haven't used the safe word.” Was all I could think of.

“Really? No hard limits? Nothing's off the table? Wh-what if I wanted to do something really fucked up, like piss on you or something?” He asked. 

“Then piss on me.” I shrugged, flicking my eyes over to him in a silent plea. He nodded slowly. 

“What about pain? You want me to hit you?” 

“Nothing on the face that's gonna leave a bruise, some slapping is fine. Everywhere else is free game as long as it doesn't involve anything with a blade.” I said. 

“Can I fuck your ass?” Came his final question. 

“Yes.” I nodded. 

“Alright, baby. Last chance. An-anything else you wanna say?” He said, and I shook my head. “Remember, it stops any time.”

Rick walked across the room over to the chair, and picked up the dressing gown he'd dropped there earlier. I rose to my feet as he approached me, and he held it out for me to get into, I tied the wrap securely around my waist and then looked up at him. He studied my face for a while, his expression blank and impossible to read. He leaned forwards and kissed me, just quickly, before turning and heading for the door. I followed him, knowing exactly where we were going; it was one of the many spare rooms in the house, and Rick had claimed it long ago, telling the family it was for research purposes and since it was fairly tucked out of the way, he needed the quiet. Of course that was horse shit, it was where Rick and I went to engage in our sordid activities, a place for us to explore each other that was separate from his bedroom. His bed was for vanilla stuff only, it made it easier to get into the correct mindset that way, for the both of us. 

He led me down the hall and dipped into his pocket as he went, pulling out a set of keys. The jangle of the keys against the wood of the door was enough to send my pulse racing, and a flood of heat to my groin. Pavlovian conditioning at it's finest, I often wondered if that was all part of Rick's plan, or merely an accidental side effect. He let us into the room, a bedroom with a desk in the corner; funnily enough, Rick had told me that he'd actually planned on working there on occasion, but merely being there had made his cock hard. I was relieved I wasn't the only one to experience such symptoms; the power of association was mind blowing. 

The floor was white marble, but there was a fairly large fur rug in the center, which I immediately walked to in order to keep my feet away from the cool rock. Though, I was sure I'd be stripped of that comfort very soon; the idea did not displease me. 

“Strip.” He told me as he locked the door from the inside. I did as I was told, shimmying straight back out of the dressing gown; taking my bra off and then my panties, Rick stopped me. "Leave- leave those on.” He added, waving a hand towards the thigh high stockings.

I stepped out of the pile of clothes and left them on the floor, Rick scowled at me for a moment, then tutted. He marched over to the pile, snatching the clothes up before neatly folding the gown, placing it on his desk, and tossing my underwear on after carelessly. 

“Fucking pig.” He said under his breath at my messiness, and my eyes fell to the floor, I didn't speak. “Thi-this is my home. I know you live in a hovel, but treat this place with some respect.” He spat, his back to me as he opened up one of the two large, ornate closets either side of the desk. It was all but bare inside, only a select few strappy, leather outfits that he kept in there for me; he ignored them and looked down towards the wooden chest that sat in the bottom. 

“Yes, sir.” I nodded. 

“Don't say a word until I tell you to.” He snapped back. 

Rick opened up the chest, moving things around inside, searching for something. When he rose to his feet and turned to me, he had a riding crop in hand. One he'd stolen from his daughter; having actually been used on horses previously. I wasn't worth buying a brand new one for. 

“What am I gonna do w-with you, hmm?” He purred, looking up and down my almost naked body with an undeniable sense of dissatisfaction on his face. He looked at me like he was looking at a bedraggled whore, trying to flog him a cheap night of sex that'd no doubt leave him itching in the crotch region. “I'm certainly not going to fuck this sloppy, used up pussy of yours.” He said, walking up to me, keeping his distance as he dragged the riding crop up the inside of my thigh, letting the cool shaft rise up, pressing between my folds. He sawed it through them, back and forth, making me flinch and fidget. At that, he pulled it back, then struck me between my legs with the leather pad at the end, fast and harsh. 

I gasped, jolting at the sudden sting. 

“Stay still.” He told me, his voice low and monotone, impersonal. Rick brought the riding crop back to him, inspecting it. “You've left a trail. Dis-disgusting.” He muttered, tilting the object back and forth, seeing how it glistened in the light where it was smeared with my arousal, where he'd rubbed it through my slit. 

Rick lifted the object back to me quick enough to make me flinch, but not enough for him to notice. He brought the shaft to my face, then dragged it down the side of my cheek, wiping it there. I stood still and took it, staring straight ahead. The leather pad made its way to my mouth, ghosting over my lips before it traveled over my chin and down my front. He walked around to the back of me, dragging the crop over my hip as he went. Over my ass cheeks it teased, and then to my surprise, it slipped between them. Rick dragged it upwards through the cleft of my ass, hitting a sensitive spot that made me twitch. The riding crop was yanked back, and then the hard line of it snapped against my backside. He hadn't held back, that had been hard. I whimpered and clenched my fists at my sides as the burning sensation seared on for a few seconds.

His hand went to my hair at the back of my head and he yanked me backwards, putting my ear in front of his mouth. “Stay. Fucking. S-still.” He growled. I was panting at this point, from a combination of adrenaline and deep, deep arousal. My pussy ached, throbbed, needing some sort of attention; attention Rick would not give. “Look at you, breathless, shaky, flushed. Y-y-you're like a bitch in heat.” He said, releasing my hair and coming back around to my front. 

Rick studied me for a while, twirling the riding crop like a baton. He was thinking, clearly, I could practically hear the cogs turning in his head. He kept me waiting for a painfully long time, then walked back over to the chest inside the closet. He rooted around some more, pulling a number of items out that I couldn't see. 

“If you're going to act like an animal, you might as well l-look like one.” He said, rising to his feet and turning to me, I caught a glimpse of fur in his hand, it was a long, fuzzy tail that looked as though it belonged to some sort of canine, it took me a moment to realise that there was a rather hefty butt plug attached to the end. He was also carrying a black leather collar, complete with a leash. I licked my lips and looked him in the eye. “G-get down on your hands and knees, slut.” he commanded, and so I did. He kneeled beside me and wrapped the collar around my neck, then tried to buckle it up behind my head. He fiddled with it for a while and I could feel him pulling my hair as it got tangled and he got more and more frustrated.

“Fuck! I'm gonna- y-you want me to chop this shit off? Do something with it.” He growled, standing up and stomping over to the desk, he threw my panties at me from across the room. They hit me square in the face. “Get that fucking rat’s nest out of my way, or-or I'm getting the scissors. You've got five seconds.” He added, and I scrambled to gather my hair up and tie it back, using my own knickers as a makeshift hair tie as Rick counted down my allotted time. I didn't care about stretching them out, I pulled it hard to keep it tight, I did not want it coming loose later. It wasn't as easy as it would've been with a proper hair tie, but I managed in the end, and dropped my hands as soon as he reached zero. With my hair up, he tried a second time to buckle the collar around my neck; I held my ponytail out of the way for him, and it went much more smoothly. 

Rick straightened up, holding onto the leash attached to the collar, but he still had a bitter frown on his face. Something was irking him. Had I done something wrong? Was there something else he was expecting me to do? I moved back onto my hands and knees and tried spreading my legs wider, straightening my back, making my posture more pleasing in a bid to make things better. 

“This is- this isn't working, I'm not lowering myself to roll around on the floor with you, filthy pig. Get up, get on the bed. Same position, ass facing the edge. I d-don't wanna see your face.” He ordered, and I scrambled to my feet and over to the bed. I climbed on and got into position, facing the headboard. “Better. Still awful, but better.” He said, coming up behind me to manhandle me. He spread my legs open roughly and pulled my hips up higher. He palmed my asscheeks, spreading them wide, digging his fingers roughly into my flesh, hard enough to bruise. He made a sort of growly sound as he kneaded them, then let go and slapped me harshly. 

Rick picked something up from the bed, one of the items he'd brought out of the closet. I knew from the sound of the cap opening that it was lube, and in seconds there was one slender, slick finger breaching my back passage without warning. He twisted and probed around, thrusting and wriggling it around inside of me in a bid to open me up, prep me for a second which he added to join the first in just a short while. He wasn't usually rough or impatient with me when trying anal stuff, and even now I could tell he was holding back, being a little cautious. Part of me was grateful, but the more depraved part of me wanted him to make it hurt. With three fingers inside, he held them deep, scissoring them all and turning them this way and that. I moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of fullness he was providing me with. 

“You like that, huh? Getting your ass stretched out like- like a whore?” He said, his tone deep and threatening. He slapped my ass again with his free hand, and I grunted. He thrust his fingers back and forth, there was a slight sting as he stretched me, but it was nothing I couldn’t handle. I nodded my head and made a sound that expressed my agreement, since I daren’t answer verbally after his previous annoyance. “Yeah you do.” He growled, withdrawing his fingers. 

I heard more sounds behind me from the bottle of lube, then the rounded, tapered head of the butt plug was being pressed to my entrance. He eased it inside me inch by inch, slipping it past the tight ring of muscle before the whole thing was swallowed up, leaving the flared base and tail to peek out and hang between my legs. I felt it tickle my inner thighs, and my pussy throbbed, my folds feeling slippery at the thought of what it must look like. With the collar and the tail I must've been a picture, the low rumble in Rick's chest told me he liked it, even if his words would not. 

“Look at this, what- what a fucking state. Dressed up like a fucking animal-” he started, giving the tail a tug and causing me to moan. His hand then slipped between my legs, feeling up my slit. “And soaking wet because of it, too. You really are fucked up, aren't you?” He kneeled on the bed, moving towards my face and smearing my arousal on the opposite cheek to where he had earlier with the riding crop. He also pushed his fingers past my lips, pressing them against my tongue. I could taste myself on his fingers. 

“You like that?” He said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Then he grabbed my jaw in a crushing grip and twisted my head to look at him; it hurt a little, craning my neck so far round. “Disgusting.” He spat, so close to my face I felt a mist of his saliva hit my cheeks; I wasn't sure if that was on purpose or not; probably not. 

Rick straightened up again and crossed his arms, looking at me from the side of the bed. Rick often took pauses, he made out as though he was thinking hard, but I wouldn't be surprised if he already had the whole evening planned out from start to finish and he was just keeping me waiting on purpose. I kept my eyes straight ahead, seeing him move in my peripheral vision. 

“I'd like to try something with my- my puppy. My loyal bitch.” He murmured, and I realised he was digging around in his pocket. I heard the rustle of a package and I looked over at him to see him pull out a wafer cookie, snap a piece off, then eat the biggest piece himself. “Sit up for me, on your hind legs.” Rick said, snapping his fingers above my head until I got the idea. I kneeled on the bed, bringing my hands up to my chest and curling my wrists down, as if they were paws. Rick chuckled at this, clearly pleased with my attention to detail. 

He reached out and tilted my jaw upwards so I was looking at the ceiling. I caught on to what he was doing then, and flushed deep red in embarrassment. He placed the piece of wafer cookie on the bridge of my nose. My breath picked up again and I concentrated hard on keeping still, making sure that piece of cookie stayed exactly where it was. 

“Who’s a good girl, huh? Yo-you wanna be a good girl? Hold it there. Don't drop it, alright? You- if you keep it there I'll let you eat it.” He said, his voice extremely patronising. He walked around me, to my back, and stroked his hand down my spine, moving down to the swell of my ass. He reached for my tail, stroking his hand down it from top to bottom, then pulled on it, just enough that I could feel the largest part of the plug applying pressure. I clenched down, and he must've felt it move from my contractions. 

“You feel that, mutt? You like me stroking your ratty old tail?” He purred, stroking again; I could feel every movement of the tail. He gave it a sudden, harsh tug, not enough to dislodge the plug but enough to make me jolt. The cookie nearly fell, but I worked to regain my control. Rick laughed deeply, then let go and walked around to sit on the edge of the bed beside me. 

His hands then moved to my stocking-clad thighs, his fingertips running over the thin fabric, I could hear his nails catching on the pilled fibers. His hand slipped between my thighs, teasing close to my pussy. I let loose a small sound without meaning to, and Rick looked up towards my face. 

“In heat, huh? I bet- bet that pussy's dying to be touched. Look at you. Pathetic, horny bitch.” He muttered. He paused, smirked, and looked me in the eye. “Ha! A bitch with a pussy, is- is that like a dog with a bone? That- that’s…” He chuckled to himself, trailing off when he saw that I wasn't laughing, and my attention was still wholly on the cookie. He scowled, his hand diving forward, fingers reaching my clit. He pressed against it hard, not moving at all, but the pressure alone was enough to make my hips buck forward without my permission. The cookie fell. “Ahhh, look at what you did, silly girl!” He sighed, withdrawing his hand and standing up. 

“I'm sorry, sir!” I said, not knowing whether to reach for the cookie and put it back in place, or if that would make things worse. 

“Shut it! Las-last time I checked, bitches didn't talk.” He growled, snatching the cookie up from the bed. He stuffed it in his mouth and continued to talk while his mouth was full. “Down. Off the bed, you little shit. Y-y-you need to be taught how to behave.” 

Rick pulled on my leash, forcing my head downwards so that I got the idea that he expected me to climb down on my hands and knees, not my feet. He led me away from the bed, into the middle of the room; I crawled behind him and struggled to keep up whilst doing so. He stopped, looking down at me with irritation clear in his expression, his grip on the leash keeping it taught, enough to remind me I was wearing it without it being too tight. 

“Sit.” He commanded, and when I shifted to move onto my backside, he yanked the leash and sighed angrily. “No! Do dogs sit like that? U-u-use your brain.” 

I quickly amended my mistake, opting instead for a crouching stance. It felt silly, being almost completely naked and sitting with my knees up to my ears. A blush crept across my cheeks and I swallowed down my embarrassment, keeping my eyes locked on Rick's. A little smile crossed his lips; it wasn't a nice smile. 

“Good girl.” He said quietly, then bent down in front of me, tapping the marble floor. “Down. Rollover.” He said, and I hesitated before leaning down on my forearms. I hesitated again, but Rick put a stop to that with a snap of his fingers and an unimpressed glare. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my back, and then over again onto my hands and knees. Humiliation burned inside me, a familiar, sickly feeling; though it was accompanied by warmth deep in my core. 

Rick reached inside his lab coat again, rustling in plastic packaging before pulling out a wafer cookie. Again, he snapped it in half and ate the largest piece, before offering the rest to me in his palm. I knew better than to reach for it with my hand and instead I leaned forward and ate it out of his palm. This pleased him and a laugh, almost just a deep rumble in his chest, met my ears. His hand was still outstretched, I looked to him for instruction that he did not give; it didn't take me long to work it out. Once I'd swallowed the wafer cookie in my mouth, I carefully licked away the crumbs still remaining on his hand, making a show of slipping my tongue down the length of each finger before sucking on them, looking at Rick's unchanging, guarded expression the whole time. A quiet moan slipped from his lips, quickly hidden with a clearing of his throat, when I reached his middle finger, sucking all the way down to the base where it was adorned with a thick, gold, diamond encrusted ring. 

He pulled his hand away from me and kept his eyes on me as he unbuckled his belt, leaving it hanging from the loops in his linen pants before unzipping, and pulling his cock out from its confines. He grabbed ahold of the ponytail at the back of my head and guided me forward roughly, forcing me to take his length into my mouth. 

“Such an appealing mouth, p-put it to some good use. Make my cock nice and wet s-so I can fuck you with it, bitch.” He growled down at me, pushing me down so my nose pressed against his pubic bone and his cock blocked my airway. I fought against the gag that it triggered, focusing on a mole on his lower abdomen to keep myself from losing control. He held me there for some time, and I could feel his cock hardening and growing in my mouth, before he finally pulled me back with my ponytail; I gasped, drawing in my breath suddenly. “Fuck, so deep. That's it. You good for nothing slut-” he murmured, almost inaudibly before pushing me back down after barely enough time to catch my breath. I gagged this time and choked, my eyes watered and I fought to regain my composure. 

Rick took full advantage of my ponytail, using it to pull me back and forth roughly, put me exactly where he needed me to be. Soon enough, I became familiar with his routine, his rhythm, I knew what to expect. I stopped gagging, I stopped choking, I had to keep my eyes closed to concentrate on my breathing and my swallowing to keep up with his pace. It seemed that Rick became bored very quickly, when I was no longer struggling to follow his whims; he liked to see me suffer, he wanted me to gag and choke, and so the final time he forced me to take him to the back of my throat, he kept me there for a painful length of time. My body fought against the blockage in my throat, my lungs attempted to pull in air, only resulting in my muscles clenching around him, causing him to release a guttural groan. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more, when I started to feel real panic settling in my bones and was about to tap three fingers against his hip- our non-verbal safety gesture we’d discussed in the past- Rick released me. 

I jolted back from him, dragging in air through my sore, abused throat with a sickening wheeze. He let go of my ponytail and waited for me to recover. The look in his eye was cool and collected, though there was a sense of scrutiny, monitoring. I knew that he was keeping tabs on my reactions, deciding whether to dial it back a little. I kept my mouth shut and didn't say a word, I simply looked him in the eye as I wiped the drool from my chin and the tears from my eyes. 

“Your makeup is fucked.” He said after a stretch of silence. I waited for him to give me instruction, tell me how I should amend the issue. “I like it. It suits you, looking like a messed up whore. That’s exactly wh-what you are, aren’t you?” He was looking at me expectantly, a nasty gleam in his eye. I didn't know whether to respond, he looked as though he wanted me to, but every time I’d opened my mouth before had resulted in a scolding. 

“Yes, sir. That’s me.” I said, risking it. I only wanted to please him, and the silence stretching on had prompted me to fill it. Apparently, I made the correct decision. 

“Mmm, yes. You’re already l-looking wrecked, and I haven’t even fucked you yet. Get back up on the bed, slut. Now I’ve got you all warmed up- loosened up, I’m gonna fuck your tight hole.” He told me, pulling on my leash again.

I staggered up onto my feet, the position change making me aware of the butt plug still firmly nestled inside me; shifting around with my movements, the tail brushing against the backs of my thighs. Rick grabbed my upper arm and dragged me back over to the bed- I obviously wasn't moving fast enough for him- and threw me down onto the mattress face first. I attempted to shuffle up onto the bed, but hands on my hips kept my feet on the ground and tilted my pelvis back, giving him better access. He gave my asscheek a slap for good measure, then spread me open to admire the view. 

My breathing was already picking up again when he flipped my tail up to rest on my lower back, and ran his fingers through my slick folds. He circled my clit lightly for just a moment, and I couldn’t hold back the desperate whine and the harsh bucking of my hips that resulted from his touch.

“So desperate. All I’ve done is treat you like the piece of garbage you are, and yet you’re soaking wet for me. You’re a- you’re an absolute mess, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir!” I breathed, squirming when he pressed his fingers hard against my clit, keeping them still against it. 

“What are you?” He asked.

“I’m a mess.”

“Yeah?” He mused, shifting to pinch my clit between his thumb and forefinger.

“I’m a disgusting, filthy mess of a whore.” I continued, gritting my teeth and curling my fists into balls in the bed sheets. 

“What else?”

“I’m a pig. I’m… I’m a mutt, I’m nothing but an animal, good for one thing. Good for giving you somewhere to dump your load, I’m-”

“Shh, shh. That’s enough.” He spat, releasing my clit. His hands moved to my ass again, fondling and squeezing the cheeks, for his enjoyment rather than mine. He ran his hand down the length of the tail again, giving it a few gentle tugs. 

Once he’d got his fill of the sight of me with a tail, he reached for the base and gently eased the thing out of me. I relaxed, making a conscious effort not to clench around the toy, which would make it hurt. I moaned quietly at the sensation, but it was cut short when my head was suddenly yanked back by my hair, and the butt plug was being shoved in my face. I tried to turn my head away from it, whining and struggling against his hand, but his grip was too firm. Rick managed to push the top of the butt plug past my lips.

“Lick it clean, whore. Fuck, look at- that's- that's disgusting. You're gross, you know that? That's been up your ass.” He commented as he turned the thing around, watching me intently as I drew my tongue up the sides of the plug. To my relief, it tasted mainly of the lube he'd used. “You make me sick. You'll do anything with- with that hooker mouth of yours, won't you?” He growled, throwing the toy down onto the bed in front of me dismissively. 

Rick leaned over me and I could feel his cock nestling between my legs, just teasing my pussy. He wrapped his hand around my neck just below my jaw, holding my head up so he could see my face better, he squeezed; not in the correct place to close my windpipe, but it still hurt.

“I'm not done with it. I'm gon- I'm gonna make you clean my cock just like that butt plug, right after I fuck your ass, got it? Then I'm gonna blow my load all over your face. Maybe… maybe I'll rinse it off afterwards, I'll see how I feel.” He purred into my ear, I didn't need to think hard about what he meant by rinsing it off, and I was shocked by the rolling wave of arousal that made my pussy throb at the thought.

“Oh, please, please-” I whined, squeezing my thighs together around his cock, trying to get some friction, some relief. 

“Shut up!” He shouted, then pushed my head down against the mattress. One hand held me there while the other reached for the lube beside us; he managed to maneuver the bottle open one-handed and he poured some out onto his cock, I felt some run off, dripping onto my backside. The bottle was tossed aside, then slippery sounds of him stroking himself met my ears, he didn't waste much time at all before his lubed up hand was spreading my ass open, and the head of his cock was flush with my asshole, pushing forwards. Sharp pain erupted as he breached, sliding in to the widest point of his cock and holding it there. It was different to the butt plug; only a little more girthy, but there wasn't a taper to trick me into thinking it was smaller. It was just blunt and thick, stretching me open and applying pressure on all sides, the sharp pain dulled down to an ache and it wasn't long after that that he started moving.

He moved slowly, but not for long. His few long, drawn out strokes helped me to relax, made me accustomed to the sensation, stopped my irrational worries that he was going to split me in half. But soon, much sooner than he ever ordinarily would, he sped up, groaning deeply, his fingers digging into the sides of my neck where he was holding me down on the bed. His other hand was squeezing my asscheek, pinching the flesh under his bony fingers, no doubt leaving a lasting mark. He was cursing too as his pace quickened, and I gasped at the new sensations he was giving me. It hurt, but not as much as I thought it was going to; if I kept relaxed and breathed deeply- something I had to admit took some effort with my face pressed into the mattress- then it was fine. It was okay. It was actually rather… good. I clenched my pussy involuntarily, my body's way of telling me it needed some attention too, but Rick felt it in my ass and groaned loudly, lifting the hand on my ass up briefly to smack it, hard. This wasn't just a playful spank, it was intended to hurt, and it did. I squealed a little on the bed, wrenching my head sideways under his grip and pulling my face from the mattress so I could breathe easier. 

“Such a good, dirty whore for me. So eager and ready, loving every fucking inch of my dick spl-splitting your whore-ass open.” He growled, his words blurring together into one mass of fucked up praise. He bent over and locked his jaw over my shoulder, biting down hard, drawing a whine from me at the sharp pain of his teeth breaking skin. “Wh-what, did- did you forget I'm not paying you for this? You're the worst kind of whore. One doing it for free, letting old lechers like me take what they want and giving nothing to you. You aren't even gonna cum tonight, I'm not touching that pussy, this is for me.” He spat into my ear, then brought his tongue out to lick my shoulder where he'd bitten me, the moisture making it sting. 

Rick leaned back up again, smacking my ass once more, squeezing it hard afterwards, never pulling his hand away. He practically snarled and I knew fucking me like this was bringing him deeper and deeper into the state of mind that was this character of his, a cool thrill ran through my bones, and it heightened every burst of pleasure I was feeling.

“Lis-listen to you, moaning like that. Shut up, you're not meant to be enjoying this.” He snapped, dragging his nails down my spine, bringing both his hands to my hips where he gripped me tightly, pulling me back onto his cock over and over at a punishing pace. All I could think about was how empty my pussy was, and how wet, hot, full and sensitive it felt. 

“Ohh ple-” I started choking on a piece of stray saliva, and I heard Rick laugh as I coughed. “Please let me touch myself, please I’ll- I'll do anything to please you, Sir, please-”

“No!” He shouted, one hand going down to my thigh where my stockings were, and he grabbed onto the thin material, his fingers poking through and ruining them. He pulled, watching them ladder all the way down my leg. “Your cunt is worthless, nobody's touching it, not even you. Keep- keep your filthy hands where I can see 'em.” 

At this, I moved my arms from where they'd been curled up under my chest, to stretch out in front of me. I held onto the sheets for stability and his pace quickened even more, becoming erratic. His cock felt slicker, must've been from precum, or blood, who knew? But I figured he was close, and I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my jaw, letting him use me just as roughly as he needed to. I felt tugging on my neck, and I realised he'd picked up my leash, wrapped it around his hand a few times, and was pulling on it to lift my head from the bed. The collar squeezed against my windpipe, but only just enough to make it a little harder to breathe. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, that's right. I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum, you're gonna take it all and be fucking happy with it.” He growled, and for a moment I wondered if he'd forgotten his plan of letting go on my face… of course not. Suddenly, before I could register what the hell was going on, Rick's cock was no longer inside of me and I was feeling empty and fragile as he dragged me from my position on the bed. He was yelling at me, but I couldn't focus on what he was saying since it all happened so quickly. 

Before I knew it I was on my knees in front of him, my kneecaps ached from the force they'd hit the marble floor with. Rick had his cock in his hand, and he was slapping me in the face with it, smearing the slick head of it over the seal of my lips and grinning down at me, an almost deranged look in his eye. I opened up for him, and he pushed past my lips and held the back of my head still while he thrust his hips, fucking my mouth with the same pace as he had done with my ass. More tears sprung to my eyes as he triggered my gag reflex, but I wasn't dealing with it for long, because soon he was pulling out again and shooting his load on my face. Hot spurts hit my cheeks, my chin, my open mouth. I kept my eyes closed and listened to his heavy breaths and satisfied grunts that came in time with every stripe he painted on my face. There was a lot of it, I felt some dribbling down my neck and to my chest, though some of it was thick enough to hold its place on the high planes of my face. When I opened my eyes, Rick was licking his lips as he looked down at me, admiring the mess he'd made of me. 

“Swallow.” He said, noticing the fair amount that had landed on my tongue. I did as I was asked, and opened my mouth again to show him it was all gone. “Alright, now hold still.” He told me, taking his softening cock in his hand again and aiming it at my face. I knew what was coming, and as I waited I noticed that he was still fully dressed, his pants were only open enough to let his cock out, but other than that… 

I closed my eyes in preparation, and soon enough I felt hot liquid hitting my chin, splattering down my body and onto the floor. Rick aimed his stream for where his cum had landed, washing it away from my face with a satisfied and relieved moan. I tried not to breathe while he was pissing onto my face, but it didn't stop some getting into my mouth when I opened up to take a breath once he'd turned his attention to my tits. I shuddered at the sharp, salty taste. I opened my eyes and watched as he soaked me, moving lower, I had to admit; the warmth felt nice, as I was sitting on the cold marble floor.

“Open your legs, baby.” He told me, his tone drastically softer than anything he'd said all night. I did so, moving back to sit on my backside and spreading my legs for him. He moved his stream to my pussy, hitting my clit dead on with his hot piss, I moaned at the sensation, my mind going back to the times where I'd lay in the bath, letting the faucet run on my clit. He only gave me a hint of what I needed, then he was letting the remainder go on my legs, soaking my stockings, paying particular attention to the ripped one. He seemed to enjoy that the most, for some reason. Perhaps because it looked especially depraved. His stream tapered off, most of the final drops too weak to reach me, just hitting the marble floor and adding to the puddle below me. 

Once he was finished, he gave his cock a shake, and then tucked himself away in his pants, buckling his belt back up. He opened his mouth a couple of times to speak, but nothing came out. I waited, looking up at him expectantly. After a while, he gave up and stared at me, taking in what a state I was. I was waiting for some more nasty comments, my mind was working to predict the sorts of things he'd say, but it didn't happen.

“Okay, have you- is that enough? I think we're done.” Rick said, his tone more like his usual one. After a moment of consideration, I nodded my head in agreement. “Okay, sweetie, how're you feeling?” He asked, crouching down to my level. 

“I'm- I'm fine. Yeah, I'm good.” I nodded, getting used to talking again without the anticipation of chastisement. 

“Let me get you a towel. And- and I'm gonna run you a bath. You want me to get you something to drink, some food while I'm at it?” He asked, rising to his feet again and holding his hand out to me. I took it, and he helped me up from the ground. His hands slowly moved to my neck, his eyes locked on mine as he did. He unclasped the collar and tossed it onto the bed. 

“Some water would be nice.” I nodded, touching my neck where the collar had been. It felt weird now that it was gone. 

“Alright, wait right here, I'll be back in just a second.” He told me, cupping my cheek and running his thumb across the space below my eye, where my smeared makeup must’ve been. “Take a seat on the bed, sweetie. Don't worry about messing up the sheets.” He added, before heading off to do what he needed to. 

I glanced around the room as I waited, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed. My eyes trailed from the puddle of urine on the floor, over to the objects littering the bed; the collar and leash, the butt plug, the open bottle of lube leaking out onto the bed. I picked it up and closed the lid, before placing it back down. I took a moment to stretch, to roll my shoulders and neck, it wasn't long at all before Rick came back. 

“Alright, here's your towel. You want me to help dry you off or are you all right?” He asked. 

“I can manage.” I smiled, taking the crisp lavender coloured towel from him, and pressing my face into it. I'd feel guilty about smearing my makeup all over it, if I didn't know that Rick couldn't care less about that kind of thing. I patted at my neck and my chest, drying myself gently as Rick placed a couple of things on the bed. 

“Here’s a cold bottle of water, drink up. I've also brought a banana and some chocolate for you, to give you a little sugar. I'd feel better if you ate just a little, if you can manage it?” He said, and I glanced down at the food. I grabbed the bottle first, taking a few gulps to ease my dry throat. 

“Okay, I'll have some of the chocolate.” I nodded, picking up the bar and unwrapping it, snapping off a row of squares for me to nibble on.

“Thank you, I'll get your bath ready, is there anything else I can do for you in the meantime?” He asked, pulling my underwear out of my hair and gently working his fingers through the knots. 

“No, I'm fine.” I shook my head, biting off one of the squares and letting it melt on my tongue. He nodded, gave me a warm smile, then headed towards the ensuite bathroom. “Oh, Rick?” I called, and he paused in the doorway to look back at me.

“Yeah, sweetie?” 

“Will you- could you please bathe with me?” I asked him. 

“Of course. Anything you want, baby.” He nodded, then disappeared through the doorway. He kept the door open so he could continue to talk to me while he started running the bath. The bath in this room was huge, one of those that was built into the corner of the room, and it had jacuzzi jets inside. I heard the water start running and smiled as I started to look forward to climbing in. 

“You want some bubbles or- or some kind of essential oil in it? I've got bubbles that smell like roses, I've got lavender oil, or Mandarin oil…” he called over the running water and I heard him rooting through a cupboard. 

“Mm, the bubbles sound nice.” I called back. 

“Got it.” 

By the time the bath was ready, I'd eaten the whole row of chocolate, which Rick was pleased about. I asked him about the mess in the room and he told me not to worry, and summoned a meeseeks to clean it up. Those things always creeped me out, but they sure were useful. I peeled off my destroyed stockings and left them for the meeseeks to deal with, before joining Rick in the bathroom. He was getting undressed, tossing his clothes in the hamper. 

“How's the temperature for you?” He asked, nodding to the bath. I put my hand inside, swirling it around in the bubbles. 

“It's perfect.” I told him, and he gestured for me to climb in. I groaned as I lowered myself down into the nice, steamy water, immediately feeling the magic of the jets working out my muscle tension. Rick climbed in after me, taking a seat behind me, a fresh washcloth in hand. 

“You did amazingly tonight, baby. I hope- I really hope it was good for you.” He said as he soaked the washcloth in the water, and began running it over my body. “I know you didn't cum, don't worry, I'm gonna ta-take care of you.” He added, kissing the side of my neck. 

“It was good, it was what I needed. I feel… I feel a lot better now.” I told him. I wasn't sure why our sessions like this one helped me so much, to anyone else it might seem like a nightmare. But it gave me something that regular sex couldn't and I couldn't put my finger on it. 

I leaned forwards and pulled handfuls of water up to my face, washing away my residual makeup, and rinsing my hair too. The water smelled lovely and floral, just as I expected, and I could feel my heart rate slowing, my breaths becoming longer and deeper, as my body relaxed. Rick continued to bathe me, adding some body wash onto the washcloth and lathering it up on my skin; up each of my arms, over my back, and around to my front. He worked the cloth in slow circles, and I leaned into his chest as he massaged me with it, closing my eyes. He rinsed the suds away with his hands, scooping up water and pushing it over my body, ensuring there wasn't a single part of my body that became cool in the air. Once he was happy with his job, he leaned back, pulling me with him so we were submerged up to the neck in the water. 

“Does this hurt? I didn't… I actually didn't mean to break skin.” He asked me, running his finger over my shoulder, where he'd bitten me. 

“It doesn't hurt anymore. Maybe it's a little tender, but I don't mind. I liked what you did.” I admitted, feeling his lips near the wound, pressing gentle kisses. 

“I'll clean that up properly once we've finished bathing.” He told me. “Was there anything you didn't like?” He asked, he was always insistent on communicating with me like this after our sessions, so he knew for future reference what he should and shouldn't do. He was always trying to improve on what he could do for me and I appreciated that. 

“No, not at all. It was all perfect, it all made me feel what I needed to feel to get everything out of my system.” I explained, and he kissed my neck, bringing the washcloth back up to my body, caressing my chest and belly with it.

“No lasting troubles? You're not feeling anything you shouldn't be?” He asked. I took a moment to assess myself, to analyse what was going on in my body and head. I stayed silent for a while, but all I could feel was calm. 

And perhaps some lingering arousal. 

“I feel great.” I nodded, speaking honestly. “I need to…” I trailed off. Rick knew.

“Y-y-you need to finish, I know. I'm going to make sure you do, but not here. I want better maneuverability.” He chuckled. He turned to nibble on my earlobe for a moment. “I'm going to take you back to my room.” He added, discarding the washcloth and using his hands to explore my body, he palmed my breasts and rolled my nipples between his fingers. His hand travelled down my body, his fingers drawing patterns on my pubic bone and moving downwards to run up and down either side of my slit. It wasn't enough to really stimulate me, but it was enough to bring my arousal back front and center in my mind. 

We laid there for a while, and he continued to touch me; gentle, teasing touches that warmed me up, made me involuntarily part my legs and gyrate my hips. After some time, the water began to cool, and Rick helped me out of the bath, wrapping me in a huge, soft towel that reached the floor when it was tied like a dress around my torso. He wrapped a smaller one around his waist, and drained the bathtub. Before we left the bathroom, he took my hand and guided me close to him; he looked me in the eye for a while, searching them, when he was satisfied with whatever he saw, he kissed me. 

We headed out of the bathroom and on the way through the bedroom, I noticed that it was spotless; there wasn't a scrap of evidence of what had happened, even the bedsheets had been changed. Meeseeks really were useful. Rick let us out of the room and led me down the hall, luckily the rest of his family didn't visit this part of the house an awful lot, and so we were undisturbed as we made our way back to his personal bedroom. Once inside, he locked the door again, for peace of mind. He kissed me again, keeping a hand on the small of my back as he walked me backwards over to the bed, he carefully guided me down onto it and his hand went to the knot at the center of my chest, keeping my towel up. He tugged it open and revealed my body to him, he ran his hand down my front, settling between my thighs and stroking me there with his fingertips. He did not tease, he dipped between my folds, spreading my wetness up to my clit where he rolled it under his fingers, slow but with a firm pressure.

He broke the kiss so he could look at me as he touched me and I moaned as he picked up the pace, I could hear how wet I was with his movements, and I wasn't at all surprised. He slid down my body a little so that he could pepper my breasts with kisses and he urged me to move further up onto the bed to give him more space to work, and I did so without hesitation. He sucked on my nipples one by one, hardening them with his tongue and flicking them from side to side. He moved a hand to them, so he could still give them attention as he moved further down my body. My legs automatically spread for him, and he chuckled, giving me a sultry smirk. 

“You know what you want, don't you? I-I-I like that.” He whispered, pressing a kiss just below my belly button. He held eye contact as he moved his fingers from my clit and licked them clean, before he put his mouth on me without any further teasing. He elicited a sharp intake of breath from me, and I rolled my head backwards against the downy pillows below me; usually when Rick went down on me he would draw out the process, spend forever teasing me. He must've decided that our session was long enough to keep me waiting for, and he unleashed his best on me, tonguing his way around my clit and down to my opening, slipping inside. He curled his tongue inside me, just deep enough to press against my sensitive spots and I was writhing in no time, lifting my knees up and trying my best not to close my thighs around his head. 

“Ohh god.” I sighed, my eyes squeezing shut and one hand flying down to lace itself in his hair, the other going to hold onto the hand playing with my breasts. He moaned against me and my hips rolled upwards without my permission. His nose pressed into my clit and he rocked his head from side to side, humming, stimulating everything in the area with impossible skill. It wouldn't take long for him to bring me over the edge and when he moved his tongue back up to my clit and pushed two fingers inside me, I groaned out, long and loud. I'd never been so thankful for the sound proofing in his home. 

Rick sucked on my clit, hard and rhythmic, in time with the strokes of his fingertips against my g-spot. It was too much, too good, everything shrunk down to that moment and the sensations he was pulling from me. Despite my efforts, my legs closed around his head and I squeezed, rutting my hips over and over, effectively humping his face. Rick didn't try to stop me. 

“Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum. Don't stop, I'm gonna cum! Rick!” I cried out, feeling my muscles coil and tense before they released in an explosion of pleasure that had me opening up, relaxing into the mattress as I came. Waves and waves, too good to make a sound, I pulsed around his fingers and soaked his palm. Rick groaned as he felt me cumming under his touch, bringing me down and leaving my clit alone, whispering praise to me as he continued to work my g-spot until my orgasm ended and a little further to draw the final few sparks from me, causing my body to twitch and whines to escape me. It had been ridiculously intense, the pure pleasure such a contrast from the pain and punishment I'd been receiving earlier; it made everything so much better. 

“That's my good girl. You taste so good, baby, s-so sweet. I love it when you cum on my face like that.” Rick told me as he sat up, withdrawing his fingers and sucking them clean, licking his palm. His face was wet and he dragged his arm across it to clean himself up before he moved up my body again to give me a kiss. I could feel his cock between my legs, hard again yet neglected, his towel having come loose at some point. I reached for his erection, wanting to please him, but he caught my hand.

“Rick.” I breathed, pulling back to look at him. 

“You're not touching me, you're not doing anything. Relax, baby, i-i-it's time for you to cool down and rest, alright? That was a tough session.” He whispered and I knew it was non-negotiable, then he rolled off of me. He took a moment to stretch his back, and I heard his spine cracking. Being hunched over for so long for a man of his age wasn't easy, but I'd never mention it. I'd never hear the end of it if I did. 

Rick got up off the bed and walked into his ensuite- did every room in this house have an ensuite? Probably. When he returned he had a little tube of something in his hand; it didn't have a label on it, so it was probably something he'd made himself. He sat down on the bed next to me and touched my arm, urging me to show him the back of my shoulder. 

“This'll kill any nasties and help it heal up nice and quick. It'll sting a little though, y-you ready?” He asked, inspecting the bite on my shoulder.

“Yeah.” I nodded, pulling my hair out of the way as he squeezed some of the product out onto his finger. It looked like any other medicinal ointment, but I knew if it was coming from Rick, it'd be way better than any I'd used before. He gently smeared the stuff over his teeth-marks, applying it generously to the area. It did sting like he'd told me it would, but it was more like a warm tingle. Perhaps it said a lot of disturbing things about me that I found it rather pleasurable. 

“Alright, you're good. I don't think I'm going to have to amputate anything.” He teased, screwing the cap back onto the tube. “A-are you feeling any other pain?”

“My asshole is a little sore, but I think a kiss will make it better.” I joked, flashing a grin at him. 

“All right, turn over.” He said, making a circle gesture with his finger, not a hint of a joke in his expression. 

“I was joking!” I laughed, and he smirked. 

“Hey, you wanna rim job, I'm- I'm more than happy to- you just gotta ask, baby.” He said and I flushed, shaking my head and averting my eyes. 

“I'm very satisfied, Rick. There's no need for that.” I murmured, a little embarrassed by the topic, to my annoyance and surprise. 

“Alright, well, just say the word.” He chuckled, laying down on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. I looked over my shoulder at him and couldn't for the life of me resist the urge to smile. 

Or the urge to lay down next to him and cuddle up to his side. The feeling of his arm coming around me, pulling me into his chest and dousing me with his warmth, was just about enough to make me forget my terrible week.


End file.
